1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new inverted dispenser for dispensing a variety of viscous condiments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,667; U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,521; U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,136; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,965; and U.S. Pat. Des. 362,595.
In these respects, the inverted dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a variety of viscous condiments.